


Nightmares

by ephona



Series: Ephona's drabbles [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona





	Nightmares

My best friend has nightmares.  Not like any nightmares.  Usually, when I have nightmares there’s a monster trying to chase me and eat me or someone I love dearly dies in the worst way possible.  Some of my really bad nightmares is the lanky figure of an animated corpse with long white hair.  Those are the nightmares I can’t tolerate.  But I only have that dream once in a while.  But my best friend has nightmares about every night.

Usually, he just tosses and turns a bit in his sleep making groaning noises and whimpers.  His arms curl tightly around his chest like he’s trying to hug himself out of his dream.  Every once in a while, he’ll start talking unintelligible words in sentences that don’t make sense.  Sometimes, though, he has nightmares like this.  Ones that scare me as much as they scare him.

He starts having one of those nightmares when he starts screaming.  If I’m not already half-asleep, his screams wake me right up.  They start out as pleading yells then get more high pitched and shriek-ish.  This dream was no different.  All I heard in the screams was the words ‘Mama’ and ‘Help me’.  I sat up and jolted out of my bed, rushing to his bedside.  This time, he wasn’t just screaming either; his pale arms and legs thrashed about like he was in pain or like something was possessing him.  I could see his fingers morphing slowly into razor sharp claw-like weapons, veins pulsing blood.  I reached out my hand, touching his arm.  It was wet and cold and, unlike all those times before, he didn’t snap out of it.  He kept thrashing and screaming.  ’Mama’, ‘Papa’, ‘No’, ‘Help me’

"Killua.  H-Hey, Killua?" I tugged on his arm, trying to keep it from moving.  "Killua?  Killua?"

"No . . NO! Let go! LET GO!" He slapped me away and rolled over to his side, still sound asleep.  His entire body was shivering and convulsing.  His body was caked in sweat and his tee was beginning to also be soaked.  He let out another bloodcurdling scream as his hand moved up to his head.  "Get it out … get it out! GET IT OUT!"

"Killua! Killua, are you okay?" For a moment, I wondered if this was a nightmare.  I jumped up on the empty space on his mattress and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.  "Killua! Hey Killua wake up!"

"Stop. STOP. Help me … Help me, Mama! Papa! No, No NO!"

I usually think without realizing what I’m doing.  I was really surprised when I found myself slapping my open palm on his cheek.  ”KILLUA!” But, it worked.  He stopped shaking and his eyes opened just a bit.

"Gon … ?"

"Killua … you were having a nightmare again."

"Night … mare?"  He turned back over onto his back.  His eyes were so empty looking.  He placed his right hand on his forehead slowly kinda like a sloth.  "Is it gone?"

"What? Is what gone?  The monster?"

"No … " He dug his nails into  his forehead.  "The needle.  Is it gone?  Is it gone?" He seemed to be in a trance as he stuck his fingers in and out of the own hole he created in his forehead.  My stomach churned with each movement as I smelt the blood and heard it squirt around as he dug further into his flesh and skin.  

"Killua!"

"Gon, is it gone? I can’t tell?  Is it? Is it gone?"

"K-Killua stop! You’re hurting yourself!" Both my hands grabbed his wrist.

"Get it out … Get it out, Gon.  Get it out."

Usually, his nightmares I could fix.  Tonight, I felt helpless all over again.  All I could do was pull his hand away from his forehead then make sure it didn’t come back by hugging my body around his arm.  He shuddered a bit, struggling to get his hand back to dig at his face.

"Killua … it’s gone.  I promise.  Please don’t hurt yourself.  I love you too much …"

He relaxed.  I relaxed feeling his body go limp and his breathing return to normal.  Seems he was really asleep now and his nightmares had left.  So I wrapped my own arms around him and hugged him the rest of the night.


End file.
